Shikoutazer vs Serpentera
by Andrew78591
Summary: When a villian is backed into a corner, they will use their final trump card to defeat their enemies. Whether be a powerful weapon, a transformationz or a giant robot that can destroy anything in its path. Shikoutazer, the Supreme Teigu, used by Emperor Makoto. And Serpentera, the Colossal Zord, controlled by Lord Zedd. Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out.


**Hey guys, Andrew78591 is back with another vs battle. This time, this is going to be the two mechanical behemoths against each. Shikoutazer will go up against Serpentera. Special thanks to another fanfic writer, Espadara, with helping me with this vs battle. This one is pretty short compared to my other ones, but I hope you enjoy it. Here's the title for this vs battle.**

**Mechanical Trump Card - Shikoutazer vs Serpentera**

**With that out of the way, let's start this showdown of giant robots. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

* * *

**_Space_**

In the vast depths of space, filled with stars and other things in the cosmos, we see a planet. A blue planet with green and brown all over with some white spots on top. Along with the planet was a bright blood-colored moon. Things seemed to be normal at first until a shadow appeared on the moon. We see that the shadow was being made by a giant mechanical dragon as it was passing the moon. A green, armored dragon that had a look of a Chinese dragon of legend with its eyes being the color red. This mecha-like dragon is the enormous Zord that is an enemy to the Power Rangers. This is Serpentera.

Inside the mechanical dragon, we see two familiar foes to the Power Rangers. A humanoid monkey wore a golden suit of armor with a matching helmet and had wings named Goldar. And a monster-like man with an exposed mussel, a metal exoskeleton and a visor as he held a Z-shaped staff in his hand. This was the greatest villain to Zordon and the Power Rangers, known as Lord Zedd.

"Goldar, how much longer until we arrive at our destination?" Zodd shouted.

"It will take about five minutes, my master," Goldar responded. "But why is it we're traveling to this planet again?"

"Argh, simple-minded imbecile! We're here due to this planet having resources that could provide us aid for my quest to conquer this universe! So I plan on taking over this planet in the name of Lord Zedd!" he yelled, angered by his minion's forgetfulness.

"Oh, that's right, my lord. Please forgive me for forgetting something this important."

"As long as you don't screw up with our mission here, then I'll consider it," Lord Zedd growled.

"Yes my lord," Goldar responded back as he got back to piloting the zord.

"Once I claim this planet for my own, I'll have the necessary resources to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all! MUAHAHAHA! Goldar, take us to the most populated area you can find on this planet!"

"Full speed ahead," the monkey said as he steered Serpentera to his master's desired destination, entering into the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

**_Palace, Throne Room_**

In the giant, fancy room, we see multiple people discussing certain topics on the Empire. At the throne chair, we see a fat old man eating a piece of raw meat, who was known as Honest. And sitting on the throne is a small child dressed in a wardrobe for an emperor. This is Emperor Makoto, ruler of the most advanced and powerful city in the world, the Empire. Well, he would if it wasn't for the fact that Prime Minister, Honest, was using him as a puppet to gain his own greedy desires. Even if it meant bringing corruption to not only this city but to the entire country it ruled over.

Makoto and Honest were currently with their council to discuss what to do in their current position in the war with the Revolutionary Army.

"Our situation in this war isn't looking good in the slightest," one of the council members spoke out.

"Exactly, ever since General Budo was killed during the failed execution, we lost all morale from our army. Hell, some of our men that worked for us have switched sides with the Revolutionary Army!"

"Even worse, the citizens in this city are speaking of revolt against us after seeing how well the Revolutionary Army had been doing. At this rate, we could lose everything."

After a few more discussions with each other, the council looked at their Emperor for answers.

"Emperor Makoto, what are we to do at this time of need?"

The child emperor remained silent for a second before he finally spoke, "We must not fear. Even if our enemies have gained some victories over us, we will still win the war. We may have lost Budo but we still have our strong army that is devoted to keeping that Empire safe."

"Very true, your excellency. You must also not forget that Esdeath is still on our side, along with the remaining Jaegers. With her around, we can still crush the Revolutionary Army, once and for all. So we shouldn't have much to fear," Honest explained.

This seemed to be enough to calm down the council members enough as they agreed with Honest's statement.

"Excellent work, Honest. It looks like you managed to get things under control," the Emperor commented.

"Oh please, your majesty. All I did was follow suit. It was your small speech that really settled the whole situation from getting hectic," the Prime Minister replied.

"Ah yes, of course," the child said happily.

"There shouldn't even be a problem as we still have our powerful generals and weapons that can cause some serious damage to our enemies. Besides, there's nothing in our entire world that can rival our power."

But then, all of a sudden, everything around them began to shake as if a massive earthquake had occurred. Everyone in the throne room began to panic with many of them trying their best to keep their balance. Despite being a very strong earthquake, it only lasted at best seven seconds until everything went back to normal.

"What was that?"

"Maybe an earthquake?"

"What kind of earthquake that massive only lasts that long?!"

As everyone was questioning what was going on, the doors to the room opened as a soldier entered, looking very shocked and afraid.

"Emperor, the city is under attack!"

"Under attack?! By what?!" Honest demanded.

"By some kind of gigantic danger beast! You have to see it for yourselves!"

Hearing, Makoto, Honest, and the council decided to take the soldier's suggestion and ran out to see the problem. Once everyone was at a balcony that had a good view of the entire city, they all got a good look at the threat. The sight of what they were seeing spread despair on their faces and a shiver down their spines. They saw a big dragon-like monster standing above the buildings of the city. No, big was an understatement, this creature was gigantic. It was many miles away from the Palace and it was still massive.

The dragon-like monster unleashed a terrifying roar and crushed everyone and anything on it's way underneath its massive foot. Buildings were being destroyed as well as innocents being crushed to death. Many soldiers on the ground tried their best to do something against the behemoth as they fired their cannons at it. But they did nothing to the dragon as it crushed them as well, like the ants they were.

"My God, this creature is massive! It's going to kill us all!" one of the council members yelled, causing a panic with the others.

As this happened, Honest was looking at the giant dragon with fear and anger. 'Damn it all, if the Revolutionary Army and Nightraid weren't enough to deal with, this strange danger beast comes out of nowhere! Why must there always be something to get in the way of my goals!" he thought to himself as he furious ate his meat.

"We must get the Jaegers to deal with this threat!" Makoto declared.

"We can't. The remaining Jaegers are currently on a mission in the west," one of the soldiers there reminded his emperor.

"Damn, there must be something we have that can rival this danger beast," the child groaned, trying to think of something that will help him deal with this threat.

Hearing this, the Prime Minister just remembered something that could help them. With that, Honest took the child away from the balcony to talk in private. "My lord, sorry to take you like this, but there is something that can defeat this monster," he said to Makoto.

"Wait, really? What is it?" the child emperor asked.

"We must use the Supreme Teigu."

The emperor backed away a bit in shock by what his guardian was suggesting. "What? You want to use the teigu, now?"

"Yes, your majesty. We need our own giant to fight against the danger beast and you are the only one that can pilot it. It's the only option we have to defeat this monster," Honest explained.

Despite that, the child emperor was still hesitant in using the Supreme Teigu as this would be his first time actually using the teigu. Not only that, he has no real experience in actual battle. Makoto wasn't sure if he could do this.

Seeing this, Honest was quick to use his words to get him to do what he wanted. "My great emperor, everything will be fine. The teigu had been reconstructed and remodeled by the greatest alchemists we have at our disposal. The teigu will be at its most powerful. Besides, you won't be in this alone. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Hearing this, the emperor began to regain back some of his confidence as he took a deep breath and said, "Alright. I'll do it. I'm counting on you, Prime Minister."

"Good, then we must not make haste. Let's get the teigu ready immediately." With that, Honest and Makoto made their way towards the Supreme Teigu and used it against the behemoth.

* * *

Back in the city, Serpentera continued causing chaos as it crushed more and more underneath its feet and blasted away all the flying danger beast with its electric energy blast. "Muahahaha! Such weak creatures! They are no match for Serpentera and it's mighty power!" Zodd yelled in delight. "Once I have either rid of the entire planet's population or force them to surrender to me, then their resources will be me."

"Aw, such incredible intelligence. As expected from you," Goldar commented.

"I know. I know. It's just how I am," Lord Zedd said, gloating to himself.

Just as Goldar was about to attack once more, the Zord's systems began to go full alert, causing Goldar to immediately check on it. "Lord Zedd, our tracking systems are picking up something. Something big."

"What?! What could it possibly be?!" the Emperor of Evil questioned.

Zedd's question was answered as he and Goldar felt stomps as they shook the ground around them. Serpentera turned to the direction of where these stomps were coming and saw a very unexpected sight. Walking towards was some kind of giant mech, that had a look and clothing of a powerful emperor. While it was about half the size of Serpentera, it was still massive in its own right. This was the Supreme Teigu to the royal family that ruled the Empire. This is Country Defending Machine God: Shikoutazer. Or for a shorter name, Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer.

Inside the teigu, we see Emperor Makoto inside a glass ball as he was currently piloting Shikoutazer to fight this mysterious danger beast. Once he saw that the mecha teigu was close enough, the child used his scanners to scan the threat.

"Hm, that's strange. This looks like any other danger beast yet the scanners say it's not organic in the slightest. What is this thing?" Makoto questioned.

"Oh wow, that thing looks powerful. But it's nothing compared to our zord," Goldar spoke out.

"Nevermind that, get Serpentera ready for battle! If that pathetic machine wants to fight us, then we'll crush it like the insignificant bug it is!" Lord Zedd yelled as he readied himself for combat.

"Yes, Lord Zedd," Goldar replied as he got Serpentera to face its mechanical opponent.

Emperor Makoto felt fear crawl in his skin as he saw the serpent-like monster face the Supreme Teigu as it let out a growl. The child emperor felt like running away as he would always have someone else fight the battles for him. But then he remembered something. His parents. The two people who did their very best to keep the Empire as strong and prosperous as possible like the previous emperors before them. Like his family before him, Makoto had to protect his Empire, his home, no matter the cause. With that in mind, Makoto commanded the Shikoutazer to prepare for combat.

"I don't know what you are or why you're here, but as emperor of this great country, I will defeat you!"

With that, Shikoutazer and Serpentera were now face to face as they were ready for an all-out mecha battle. It was time to see which one of them is the ultimate mechanical weapon.

(Death Battle: Draconic Robotics - Therewolf Media)

**_Fight_**

Shikoutazer began the fight by firing its missiles at Serpentera, flying at their target. But the zord simply fired its bolt of lightning to destroy them. But the Supreme Teigu planned for this as it used this opening to get up close and punch the dragon, pushing it back a bit. However, Serpentera brushed off the attack and struck back, knocking back the mech back. The zord then front kicks Shikoutazer in the chest, pushing the teigu a couple of feet and forcing it to the ground.

"Crush that pathetic machine!" Lord Zedd commanded as Serpentera stomped towards the downed Shikoutazer.

"Yes, master!" Goldar responded, happy to oblige.

As Emperor Makoto was shaking off his daze from taking the attack, he noticed that the giant dragon was towering over the down Supreme Teigu with its clawed foot up. Seeing the danger, the child emperor commanded the teigu to hold its arms up, allowing Shikoutazer to grab onto Serpentera's foot, preventing him from being crushed. Despite that, Makoto felt that the teigu wouldn't be able to handle the weight much longer as he heard the metal bend from the sheer weight of the dragon. Thinking fast, Makoto commanded Shikoutazer to fire more missiles at Serpentera's head. The mechanical dragon screech from this as it lost all focus, allowing the Supreme Teigu to push the foot off it, which forced Serpentera to stumble back.

As Shikoutazer got back up, Makoto got a call from Prime Minister Honest. "My emperor, are you alright?"

"Yes prime minister, I've suffered no real injuries," he replied.

"Your majesty, after seeing what this danger beast can do, I highly advise that go all out of it," Honest advised.

"But there are civilians in the way. I can't endanger their safety," the child argued.

Hearing this, Honest growled in annoyance by the child's stupidity and restraint before responding. "While I understand that, we can't take any risks, you must use everything to kill the dragon! No matter the cause!"

"I know but I must protect the people. Besides, I've come up with a plan," Makoto replied as he began setting everything into motion.

Shikoutazer fired far more missiles at Serpentera than before. Like before, The zord uses its lightning bolts to destroy them all. Once they were all gone, Serpentera focused its attention back at Shikoutazer, who was currently charging up an attack from its mouth.

"Haha, such an idiotic fool to leave itself in the opening," Lord Zedd shouted. "Goldar, attack while we have the chance!"

"Yes my lord," Goldar responded as he prepared Serpentera to fire more lightning bolts at Shikoutazer. Unfortunately, multiple mortar bombs came out from the sky and landed directly at the dragon. Causing the zord to stagger and suffer damage.

"Ah! What was that?!" Lord Zedd shouted, demanding to know.

"We were hit by a surprise attack," Goldar answered as he tried to take back control of the zord.

As Serpentera was still stunned, Shikoutazer had fully charged its attack. "Fire!" Makoto shouted in command. And like that, the Supreme Teigu fired a laser beam at the zord, causing a massive explosion. Engulfing the dragon in smoke and fire.

"Hahaha! Incredible my emperor! I knew that danger beast was no match for your might!" Honest yelled in greedy delight as he chewed on a piece of raw meat.

"Thank you, my prime minister," the child said, feeling relieved that the threat is gone.

As Shikoutazer let its guard down, within the black smoke, two red lights appeared brightly. They stared at the Supreme Teigu with such anger to kill it. Then, out of the smoke, a massive tail came out and whacked Shikoutazer, causing it to stumble back. Like that, Serpentera emerged from the smoke as it immediately unleashed a storm of lighting at Shikoutazer, forcing it to defend itself. Makoto screamed in pain from the electricity surging throughout his body and the mech. When the Supreme Teigu tried to retaliate with a punch, the zord stopped its attack and grabbed onto the teigu's fist tightly. Shikoutazer tried again with its other fist back Serpentera was quick to grab that as well.

"Fly us into the sky!" Lord Zedd commanded. With that, Serpentera began to take flight, carrying Shikoutazer along with it. Flying up hundreds of feet from the ground. Once at a high altitude of 60,000 feet, Serpentera threw Shikoutazer straight back to the earth. The Supreme Teigu created a large crater as many pieces of its armor broke and were dealt with massive damage. Makoto was even coughing and in an injured daze from having to take such a devastating attack.

Back with Honest, he looked at the scene with anger and fright. This danger beast was far too powerful after seeing how it dealt so much damage to the Supreme Teigu. With that in mind, the prime minister knew what he had to do.

"That's it. No more hesitation," he uttered before turning to Shikoutazer. "SUPREME TEIGU!!! ACTIVATE YOUR SECRET WEAPON!!!"

With those very words, Shikoutazer began to roar as its hollow sockets grew eyes and its mouth popped out razor-sharp teeth. As the white stream engulfed the Supreme Teigu, inside the core of the mech, the child emperor looked in horror by massive flesh, filled with eyes, teeth, and arms, began to engulf Makoto. "Wh-What is this?! What's going on?!" he shouted in a plea, wanting this to stop. As Serpentera landed back in the city, the zord was now met with something new.

Appearing out from the white steam, Shikoutazer was completely different from before. Many of its armor pieces were gone, exposing an organic look to its body. Along with its clothing now ripped and jagged. Eyes popped out from its shoulders, knees, and center of the chest. It even grew a tail. The teigu looked more like a beastly monster than a mech. At this point, Shikoutazer had been switched into its Purge Mode. The primal Supreme Teigu stood there, looking at Serpentera with a feral look, growling.

Back in the core of the teigu, Emperor Makoto looks at his opponent with a sadistic look of rage. "You have humiliated me through this fight as well as destroyed my city," he said softly with malice in his voice. "FOR THAT, YOU ARE TO BE EXECUTED!!!" he screamed from the top of his lungs. With that, Shikoutazer charged at Serpentera, ready to end this fight.

Serpentera immediately charged up to unleash a large lighting bolt to attack its new foe. But Shikoutazer decided to fire its own attack and charged up a massive black orb of energy. Once they were fully charged, Serpentera and Shikoutazer fired their attacks at the same time. Causing a massive explosion that destroyed everything and killed thousands of people within their radius, pushing the two giants back.

As Serpentera was dazed by the blast, Shikoutazer took this opportunity and attacked by summoning flexible tendrils from its arms. Then proceed to swing them at the zord damaging the dragon. But on the third strike, Serpentera managed to catch the tendril and pulled to force Shikoutazer towards it. Which it then slashed the tech's face two times. However, the Supreme Teigu retaliated by summoning out multiple big-time danger beast soldiers from its mouth. These danger beasts swarmed the zord, distracting it and allowing Shikoutazer to fire swarms of missiles from its eyes, causing a huge explosion around Serpentera. Burning the dragon and anyone unfortunate to be around this.

That didn't stop there as Shikoutazer charged another black orb of energy to be double sure the dragon is dead. But then, Serpentera came out from the burning smoke cloud and quickly fired a bolt of lighting at the black energy ball. Causing it to ignite and explode in front of the mech. The blast damaged Shikoutazer heavily, but Serpentera was caught in the blast as well. Slightly damaging the zord.

Back with Lord Zedd and Goldar, the room shook from the impact. Then the sirens began to ring, alerting the pilots of danger.

"What's going on?!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"We're running low on power! We can't afford to keep this up!" Goldar answered, panicking.

Zedd growled in anger and frustration, gripping his fist hard, from hearing this. It was now apparent that his plans to conquer this planet is a failure.

"Screw it! If I can't have this planet…" Lord Zedd got up from his throne chair and moved towards the controls near him. Then immediately pressed the red button. "No one will." Goldar looked in awe as the room began blinking brightly and the power levels of the zord were rising.

Outside, Serpentera began powering up as electricity flowed throughout its body and head. Ready to unleash its final attack. Shikoutazer simply stood as it was about to attack with another black energy ball. "What's the matter, beast?! Are you ready to submit to me?!" the child emperor shouted with a craze and sadistic grin.

However, Shikoutazer would never get a chance to attack as Serpentera fired a massive lighting blast to the ground. Once it did, everything around the zord began to be eaten away by a black void. At first, Makoto dismissed this attack as he felt it would do nothing to the Supreme Teigu. As he tried to have the teigu fired its attack, the black void had made contact with the mech. When it did, Shikoutazer began to disintegrate. Quickly being reduced to ash. The child emperor looked at this in utter shock. He wanted to do something to prevent this. But the child knew that there was nothing he couldn't do. All Makoto could do was scream in horror as he and the Supreme Teigu are engulfed by the black void, becoming nothing but ash.

The same can be said with Prime Minister Honest, the citizens of the Capital, and everyone close to the city. All they could do was stand there as they were engulfed by the black void. The void continued to spread further and further until it engulfed the entire planet. Once the planet was completely covered in black, the entire world died out. Reduced to nothing but rocky dust in space.

(Music End)

Within the dust that was once earth, Serpentera floated the vast sea of space. After unleashing its planet destroying attack, the zord was now completely out of power. However, it was able to emerge victorious in its fight with Shikoutazer.

"Lord Zedd, Serpentera is now completely out of power. We will have to return to base and recharge," Goldar said, checking the systems of the zord.

Zedd groaned in frustration by the whole situation that had happened. To think his plan would backfired all because of an insufficient scrap of metal. To the point that he had to destroy the planet itself. "Very well. Fly Serpentera back to base to recharge. Once that's done, we'll try again on a different planet."

"Next time, I won't fail," he said with absolute.

"Yes, Lord Zedd," Goldar replied back as he set the coordinates.

Serpentera began to fly through space as it made its journey back to their moon base. Leaving behind the remains of the once planet earth that bear the once mighty Empire. The zord flew to return to it's own world. To be used by Lord Zedd to destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoyed this fight. Despite it being a short read.**

**_Next Time_**

**_If there's one known rule about being in a family, it's this._**

**_Don't…_**

_A young muscular man is seen sitting on a chair covered in pipes. With majestic blonde hair and a look of fierceness and boredom. Wearing only a long white skirt and sandals. And in his right hand, is a miniature sun._

"Humans who dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance."

**_Piss off…_**

_A man of all black. With yellow eyes, a pipe in mouth, and a look of an everyday father figure. Sitting on a red turning sofa as he looked ahead with a fierce look._

"I am... most unsatisfied."

**_The Father._**

**_Father(Fullmetal Alchemist) vs Father(Codename: Kids Next Door)_**

**Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

**As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
